La Chanson 5
"Aqualung" |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |entries = 46 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 5 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 5, often referred to as LC #5, was the 5th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Sofia, Bulgaria, at the Arena Armeec, following Bulgaria's victory at the 4th Contest with "K'vo ne chu", performed by DARA. 46 countries confirmed their participation in the 5th edition. The contests saw the return of Azerbaijan and the Faroe Islands Unfortunately, Belgium and Greece decided to withdraw. The 5th edition consisted of three shows:two semifinals alongside the grand final. The semifinals took place on 7 May 2017 and 14 May 2017 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 21 May 2017. Location Sofia is the capital and largest city of Bulgaria. 1.26 million people live in the city and 1.68 million people live in its metropolitan area. The city is at the foot of Vitosha Mountain in the western part of the country, within a 50km drive from the Serbian border. Being in the centre of the Balkan peninsula, it is midway between the Black Sea and the Adriatic Sea, whereas the Aegean Sea is the closest to it. Results Semi-final 1 Bulgaria, Turkey and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Finland, Macedonia and Netherlands will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 52 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 52 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-two OALC member clubs. Other countries * : After the previous head of delegation was forced to resign from his position, it is unlikely that Belgium will participate in the fifth edition. However a return in the sixth edition with a new head of delegation seems likely. * : Česká televize declared that it has to withdraw due to a lack of interest in participating from the Czech singers and producers. * : Greece was forced to withdraw due to resignation of their head of delegation. A return in the next edition is highly possible. * : Rádio e Televisão de Portugal announced that they would not participate for unspecified reasons. * : After last taking part in the third edition, Nessma confirmed that they have no interest in returning to the contest. Category:Editions of La Chanson